


Mrs. Captain America

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Backstory like Black Widow, Bonding, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female-reader - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, POV Female Character, Pining, Reader is of Bucky's blood but is not his sister, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: When you upset the balance in the tower's hierarchy of dynamics what will happen between you and the alphas?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Getting Hot Over Here, Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147854) by [WordsAreMusicForTheEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes). 



You were an omega. And you were in heat. Not to mention there were two unbonded alphas in the Tower.   
  


One was Captain America or as you better knew him, Steve Rogers, and the other was the playboy, Tony Stark.   


  
You wouldn’t dare to bother them with your lowly presence. You knew what you were and more importantly,  _ Who _ you were. You had super powers, what with being able to control people's minds, but you were a mostly largely unknown hacker as well. 

The Avengers usually let you stay in the Quinjet to hack the cameras and the lights and whatever else they might need, wherever they were going or where they were at. 

At least you did, until recently when Bucky discovered you had a mind reading talent much like Wanda's.   
  


When you first joined the Avengers team it had been a problem that you were an omega, because you weren't on suppressors and Steve and Tony were unbonded Alphas. 

Tony was on rut control so he would be okay to be around you but Steve was another matter, having been in the ice all that time. 

It was still unsafe to put him on the controls, due to the possible hormonal imbalances, which could cause spontaneous ruts and uncontrollable anger issues.    


So the first time you went into heat at the tower, he almost attacked you even though he wasn't in a rut merely because Clint had fallen asleep on your lap after watching a movie.

He never let on that he cared for you as anything more than a little sister or a teammate until that night. Then the forced dance had started, you moved, he responded, he moved, you responded. It was like the sun and the moon, one was reliant on the other.   
  


You upset the pack’s order by being an unbonded omega. Steve was the supreme alpha, then Bucky, then Tony, then Clint.   
  


You were secretly in love with Steve. You often pleaded with JARVIS to let Steve in during your heat-induced-delirium. But JARVIS kept your room on heat protocol, no matter what you said or how much you pleaded. The only one allowed in was Natasha and only because she was another omega.   
  


Bucky was your older brother so you had grown up around Steve but that didn't stop you from falling in love with him. 

From when he was scrawny and sick nearly all the time to when he got the serum and you almost fought Agent Carter after she had the gall to touch him in front of you.

He tentatively flirted with you and when you were on a heat he would stand guard as well as try to persuade JARVIS to let him in while trying to keep you calm. 

You always sat on opposite sides of the door moaning and screaming and yelling for each other until your heats were over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes through the rest of her heat and Steve learns more about why she's so shy about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be terribly written smut! This is the first time I have written anything full out smutty for this Fandom...

"Ugggggggggh" You moaned out loud as your knotting vibrator made you come loudly.   
  
"(Y/n) what are you doing in there? Cause' I like it.” You heard a deep breath being heaved in and back out. 

“It makes me want to hold you down and dominate you until you can't walk for a week. Knot you over and over." His voice came through the door in a deep growl.

"You got me on one long rut baby girl, one that makes me want to mark you as mine until you smell like me to even the most noseblind of people. Ahhhhhhhh, I’m coming with you, let me hear you scream for me, baby girl. " Steve growled from the other side of the door.   
  
As you came and shook from your respective highs, you screamed his name many times interspersed with a few swear words.   
  
You think to yourself ‘ _ I should let him in and let him dominate me, and take his big alpha knot… It would fix a lot of my problems’ _

_ ‘But I can't, my heat will be over in a day so why even think about it’  _ You argued with yourself and your hormone addled brain.   
  
The heat in your loins was now abated for a little while, and you decided to go out the back exit of your apartment to get some food.

You put on a heavy perfume to mask your scent and walked to the kitchen to get a tub of Mac’n’Cheese, and get back to your room, hopefully before Steve had time to notice.   
  
The fridge clicked shut near silently and you managed to grab all of the heat suppressors from Tony's lab as well before slick started to slide down your leg, and your core ached again.   
  
Forgetting that Steve was on a rut and you had your brain clouded by your heat you went to the front door of your apartment, and were snapped out of your thoughts by a deep angry growl.

“Why. Are. You.” Steve pointed a shaking finger at you. 

“Out. Here. Where.” He motioned between the two of you. 

“Anyone. Can. Smell. You. Including. Me.” Steve took a violently jerky step backwards. 

“You smell so good. Why, you promised me you would stay in your room." You walked towards him teasingly with a sway in your steps and allowing him to catch the waves of pheromones rolling off of you.   
  
He moaned and there was an ever growing bulge in his crotch. “What are you doing, baby girl, what are you doing to me?" His eyes widened in arousal as his head shook in confusion.   
  
You kept walking until you were right in front of him, then you nuzzled his bond spot, in between his collarbone and the base of his neck, gently. He smelled like twilight woods and the salty musk of sweat. 

And as you smelled it,a stream of involuntary slick rolled out of your core. He picked you up and carried you to your apartment and put you on the bed. Then he stopped and stood in the doorway. And you gasped from the sudden loss of heat near you.   
  
Then he ran, after locking the door behind him, he ran away, away, away, until you could no longer smell him in the apartment or in the hallway or anywhere near you. And then you cried until your heat was over.   
  
  
Two days later, you finally came out of your room, tear stains on your face and with your rumpled appearance. The other team members were trying to be supportive of you, but there was one scent missing.   
  
Steve's scent. The one of twilight woods and the familiar musk of sweat. The one that you associate with him, that is distinctly his. His kind, compassionate, and caring face. His strong, gentle, warm hands on your shoulders or your back.   
  
And then it was there. Suffocating you and making you sigh in relief. And an instant later it's gone with the wind.   
  
You screamed at Natasha "Where is he? WHERE IS HE? Tell me!"   
  
You begged her to tell you, and she reassured you. "You can't see him right now."   
  
"Why? Why, why, why? Why can't I see him." Clearly you were still dragging on the tail ends of your heat otherwise you wouldn’t be so needy.   
  
Natasha replied, voice even and tone calming. “Because he is making you breakfast to apologize, for leaving you, because those are the rules. No being alone with an alpha."   
  
You sigh contentedly, relaxing into her frame.   
  
After having been wedged into the elevator with everyone else, you hear Steve asking if you were hungry   
  
You replied sarcastically and snappishly. "Yes, a six day heat is so much fun."   
  
Then he's right next to you. So close that his scent is making you light headed. It's intoxicating to you, and turns you on more than it should.   
  
"You put me on one hell of a rut baby girl, you know that, don't you. Your six day heats would be more fun if we were together." He growled fiercely in your ear.   
  
You nod quickly. "Well, I'm going to starve if I don't eat something very soon, because I haven't eaten since my heat started."   


  
After you ate, you got up to go to your apartment, when you felt Steve's eyes burning into your back. Just for him you put a little bit of a temptress sway in your step and you allowed your pheromones to waft towards him.   
  
After you got dressed and ready for the day, you asked JARVIS to find out where Steve is.   
  
JARVIS replied, "In the game room, (y/n). Be careful please."   
  
"Don't worry about me, J. I got this." You said, waving a hand through the air nonchalantly.   
  


As you headed towards the game room, you thought about what you were going to tell Steve, about your feelings for him.   
  
When you get to the game room, you smell him but there was another smell. One of metal, "G'morning Bucky." You said, greeting the other super soldier, and your brother, in the room.   
  
"Hello" Steve and Bucky called back to you.   
  
"Come on in, don't be shy. We were just talking about you, actually. What do you need?" Steve half-smiled at you.   
  
"Well, actually I needed to talk to you. Alone." You said to Steve.

  
"I'll leave you two alone. No rutting like animals, 'kay. Steve." Bucky pointed at both you and Steve with an eyebrow raised in reprimand.   
  
"See you later." You both said, at the same time. Then he left the two of you alone.   
  
"I want to talk about the accident that happened a few days ago..." You started.   
  
"Stop it right now." He cut you off before taking one of your hands in his. 

"(Y/n), you were in heat. You made no mistake that I know of. I truly made a horrible mistake. I dangled the carrot in front of you, then I ran. And I ran because I felt helpless to my instincts." He stated, stroking his thumb over the sensitive skin of your wrist, sending trails of heat sparking down your flesh.   
  
"I cried because you left. I shouldn't have put you in that position and I'm sorry. I put us both in danger. I cried because I thought you hated and despised me because I am an Omega." You said, almost breaking into tears, again feeling the raging hormones left in your system.   
  
"How could anyone hate you? Let alone any alpha. I can hardly believe that an alpha could abuse an omega. I think that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. But why me, I have been in the ice all that time. Why....." he cocks his head at you lovingly.

  
"My first and only alpha, used me only to slack his own ruts. I was forced to suffer through my heats. I was given heat inducers when I wasn't on missions.” Your eyes welled up as you remembered the torture the man had put you through. 

“I was abused and told I would never be able to be loved by anyone other than my fake alpha. I cried then too. That is the second time I have cried. Both in the name of love." You talked very calmly despite the cracking in your voice while subtly leaning into Steve.

"When I got my most recent mission after being in an immortalization tank, to keep me young. It was equivalent to your ice trap. My mission was to track you down and kill you. I rebelled and got beaten. 45 flogs with a leather whip, I still have the scars from it.” You rubbed the back of your neck, before continuing. 

“I took the punishment because it was worth saving you. Then I was sent out again to kill you. I came here and submitted to Tony, about three months before you met me. That is why your ruts were messed up before you met me. I was in heat and you smelled it but didn't know who it was." You said.

  
"Ah, the messed up ruts were you, an unbonded omega in my home." Steve rolled his eyes after he squeezed your hand.    
  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that, but Tony couldn't just let anyone in the tower so that's why, it was a good long four months before you met me.” You told him. 

"But when you and Sam went looking for Bucky, I was terrified that they would find me by tracking you. Bucky and I are brother and sister, by blood. I was the only omega allowed in the soldier program. When I came here Tony had to disable the chips from HYDRA. Only me and Bucky had chips implanted in our necks, so when you and Sam decided to go out looking for Bucky I got so scared.” Your eyes welled up with unshed tears again.

“I was terrified because Bucky's metal arm is not the most hideable thing in the world. I was there when they removed it. He screamed and screamed, on and on for what felt like an eternity. I could do nothing except watch in excruciating fear, because I thought they might do the same thing to me.” You clasped your hands over your torso. 

“When Bucky came here I slipped back into the Nightshade disguise. I have been made and remade so many times I don't know who I am anymore.” You pulled your hands in your lap and out of Steve’s grasp. 

“I have the blood of innocent people on my hands and red in my ledger, that can't be erased. I have killed fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, sons, and daughters. I'm not the girl you look for, I can see it in your eyes.” Steve pulled your shoulders towards him then just picked you up and placed you in his lap.

“Please help me become someone so different than them that they will never find me." You finished, your face buried in Steve’s chest, his hands rubbing up and down your back soothingly.

  
"You don't have to be her, I like this version of you so much better. You already are someone else. You're you." Steve told you comfortingly.   
  
As you both process the information, you laid your head in Steve's lap and he played with your hair. You stayed like this for quite a while before Tony and Bucky both came down to find you like this. 

Then they choose to yell at you and Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Bucky discovers you and Steve taking things further?

What are you thinking? You can never ever be that close to an alpha. (y/n), you know better than this."   
  
"And you Steve, you hurt her and I'll kill you." He finishes by turning back to Steve.   
  
"Kissing, already? Why? How? You went behind my back? How long?" He yells at you both face red in anger.   
  
"Yes, kissing. Because I want to be his mate. It just happened, yes we did. A few weeks. Any other questions?" You say sarcastically, answering his rapid fire questions.   
  
"Yes, for Steve alone. Leave us now." He tells you angrily, fists clenched by his sides and lips pressed into a thin line.   
  
"Fine, I'll go but remember you hurt him. and I'll make you pay." You tell Bucky, a glimmer of over-protectiveness in your eyes.    
  
"Bye." You tell Steve. Then you lean in for a kiss, against Steve's lips, you whisper "Come to my apartment when you get done here. Miss you already. Goodbye."   
  
"Bye." He whispers back.   
  
You walk out and close the door, but not before you hear Bucky attempt to punch Steve.   
  
"You'll kill her. Never go near her again. You go near her, I'll kill you. We, as alphas," Bucky motions between the two of them, "are too volatile and violent. She can't handle it. Not now not ever." He growls at Steve.   
  
"She told me what happened at HYDRA and what happened to you both. I know you have scars to prove it. I'm certain she does too.” You can imagine the tiny furrow in Steve's brow as he argues with your brother. 

“She survived that place and the memories it brings to her. You need to let her live a little out on the edge." You can hear the footsteps of one of them, probably Bucky pacing the floor. 

"You need to be the safety net for her. You and her may as well be bonded with how close you are to her. I can never replace you in her life. I feel very deeply for her, and only want to keep her happy and safe." Steve tells Bucky calmly.   
  
"She hasn't let you take her, has she?" Bucky says. The two are now talking without snapping at the throats, though their voices are still tight with unreleased tension.    
  
You made to head back to your room before Steve talked again.   
  
When you get to your room you have JARVIS pull up the security footage in the kitchen. You do this because you want to make sure that Steve is still alive when you see him again.   
  
"No, I'm a gentleman, I don't even have consent. From you or her. So no, I haven't." Steve's arms come up to cross over his chest

"And I won’t until her and I talk." Steve answers Bucky's question.   
  
"Consent? Talk about what?" You wonder out loud what it is Steve is talking about. You've never even heard of it. 

“May I suggest you glance over these websites for further understanding?” JARVIS projects the pages onto the wall next to the security footage. You leave the camera running while you look it up. 

Then you realize that's what Steve was asking about in the car.   
  
Bucky gives Steve a form already filled out and signed giving his consent to let you go. "You take care of her, you hear. I'm just afraid she'll get hurt like the first time. She's never mated though he was a pervert. Treat her right." Bucky fixes a gaze on Steve that you have received before.   
  
"I will and I'll get her express consent written and audio. Thank you." Steve told him as he walked out the door.   
  
Soon enough you heard and scented Steve at your door.   
  
Then you close all your Internet windows and go get the door. He walks through the door and hands you a bouquet of roses.   
  
Then he tilts your head up, leans in and gives you a toe curling kiss "Thank you for understanding. You're amazing and gorgeous" Steve tells you, love and emotion brimming in his eyes.   
  
"Thank you." You tell him as you lean into kiss him. 

You slide your tongue along his lips, and you feel his moan against your skin more than hear it. 

Your tongue meets the heat of his mouth and runs along his teeth. 

He turns you both so you are facing him, pressed up against the wall 

"I love your kisses." You tell him.   
  
Then your lips press as swiftly as butterfly kisses to his jaw and collarbones. He picks you up and wraps your legs around his waist and starts to grind against you. 

Then it all stops with a deep growl.   
  
"We can't do this. I don't have your consent and we have no limits whatsoever." Steve says heatedly.   
  
"Do you not want to? Is it that?” You ask concerned with him.   
  
"No, I want to all the way. I want to have you submitting under me, but I promised Bucky that I would bring him your consent forms and the other stuff.” Steve tells you.   
  
"Well, should we get forms done and the limits made? So we can when the time is right" You press for information.   
  
"Yes, but we can still kiss" Said Steve.   
  
You fill out the forms, hard limits, soft limits, and then comes the safe words.   
  
"Red, white and blue. Red for stop. White for slow and blue for go go go." You suggest.   
  
"Yeah, I like those. You will use them, you promise me?" Steve agrees.   
  
You promise. "I will. I promise."

"I'm clean." You blurt before you lose your courage. Steve acknowledges your statement with a firm nod before he smiles at you..   
  
He leans down and kisses you sweetly. While he kissed you he slipped his tongue into your mouth and kissed you harder.

Your tongues battle for dominance between you two.   
  
"Make me want for more. Please. Steve don't torture me." You beg him.   
  
"I won't, baby doll. I have to try so hard not to bend you over and fuck you into the floor." Steve hisses at you while blushing like a virgin.   
  
The aggressive behavior was turning you on profusely, not to mention your heat was so close. Having an alpha close by meant that the heat was impending on the horizon. 

You could smell his rut coming on so you pushed him away so you don't do something you would regret.   
  
Steve takes it to mean that you don't want him the same way. He blushes and looks embarrassed.   
  
"No, I do want you but we are far too volatile to do this. Go to your half of the apartment, I'll put JARVIS on heat protocol. I can unlock your half of the flat if need be." You tell him quickly.   
  
"OK, (y/n), thanks. And I have full consent if the need arises." Steve tells you.   
  
After you are both separated, you tell JARVIS what you want him to do. "Lock the partition and only when I say, heat protocol 121314 then can it be unlocked.”   
  
"Sure, Miss (Y/n). Anyone you would like on call? Anything you need or want?" He asks you.   
  
"Natasha, and pillows, food, and music." You answer Him.   
  
"It will be sent up through the mail tube.” he tells you.   
  
Steve groans because the wall that separates you is scent blocking and not see through.   
  
"Why?" You hear him yell through the wall.   
  
"It's okay, my alpha." You yell back.   
  
"You're ready for a knot my omega. I can tell." He says.   
  


You let Steve stay in his side of the apartment for this heat and you decide together that you will bond the next time your cycles sync up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Small glimpse into life with Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry y'all the smut is coming, but its not that good and its not that detailed... So next chapter will be smutty. I PROMISE!!

The next few months are filled with blissful dates and late evenings spent together. 

You decided to watch a movie, and go to bed early last night. 

  
A week later you had gotten up early, because you had finished training early the previous night. 

When you got up you put on a fresh outfit and thought about the heaven that was waiting for you in the kitchen, breakfast.   
  
You put on your minimalist makeup style, and when you opened your perfume chest, a note fluttered out .    
  
_ To, (Y/n),  _ It started. You admired the thick, heavy texture of the paper. 

_ Follow the smell of me and breakfast, and you will find a treat waiting for you, Yours Always, Steve. _ The handwriting on it was Steve’s beautiful, fluid cursive.    
  
As you did as the note said you noticed the trail of rose petals littering the floor, and the little candles that were lit along the hallway. 

When you reached Steve, he was still cooking at the stove so you stood in the doorway. The play of light over his shirtless back made you hum in appreciation.   
  
"Good morning to you." You wrapped your arms around his firm torso, feeling his muscles shifting under your palms.   
  
"Good morning (Y/n), hungry?" Steve replied as he turned to face you and gave you a chaste kiss.   
  
“Yes, how did you sleep?" You leaned into his warmth.   
  
“Good, Here’s your food." Steve handed you a plate, laden with pancakes and bacon.   
  
After you both got your food you sat on the couch and you snuggled into Steve, uncaring of personal space.   
  
"Why do you snuggle up to me, alone but not when anyone else is around, baby girl." Steve asked in a gentle manner.   
  
"Your smell is comforting to me, you smell like Bucky and my mom combined. So I love smelling it on you.” You buried your face in his neck, your skin blushed a deep shade of red.   
  
"I really like you. And I think you feel the same way? Unless I'm mistaken." Steve said as a smile starts to crack across his face.   
  
You sit stunned by this revelation for a few moments, then answered joyfully "Yes, I do."

Steve stroked a hand over your hair and down your back. “Will you go out with me?"   
  
"Yes!" You tell him excitedly, but you poke his chest with a finger. "But on one condition only you will never treat me like my last alpha did. OK?" Your tone has gone completely serious.   
  
"Yes. I promise you I won't." Steve said solemnly, before dropping a syrup laced kiss on your lips.

“Let's finish breakfast so that we can go train, to see how your skill set can help mine."   
  
"Good idea. But what if I don't want to be an Avenger? What then?" You asked, worried about the fate of your future, especially because you wanted to leave your disguise of Nightshade behind.   
  
"You will stay here during missions. He answered.   
  
  


  
  
“Again, (Y/n), come on." Steve bounced on his toes, much too enthusiastically for your liking, as you groan and yelled back from your position on the floor 

“Must we, Steve, I feel overheated and my stomach is queasy. I don't feel like doing this today. Can we stop for five minutes?"   
  
Steve rushed over to you and as you smelled the loving pheromones radiating off of him, your stomach settles quickly. You go slightly dizzy with whiplash from your stomach.   
  
"Are you ok? Is your heat coming on?" He asked you gently.   
  
No, it's not. I think I ate too much pizza last night. So let's go over that last sequence again, Steve. And call it a day after, ‘kay?" You said as you got up from your prone position on the floor.   
  


The last sequence went something like this:   
  
Steve threw his shield over your shoulder as you duck. As you ducked you slid under his back, he kicked his right leg up and arched his back. 

Then you caught the shield and held it like a step stand. After doing this you then boosted Steve up using the shield and he does a backflip to catch it.

At the last moment you end up back-to-back and ready to fight again. As you complete the sequence you again scent the spike of pheromones coming off of Steve.   
  
"Is your rut soon?" You asked Steve carefully knowing how violent alphas can be when going into rut.   
  
"Yes, I am, why are you offering to help?" His fair skin dipped in a shade of red akin to a tomato.   
  
"No, not at all, but I can smell your pheromones already and want so badly to submit to you.” You decided to answer him honestly.   
  
"0h, I see and you don't want me to be injured so...?" He said to you.   
  
"Stay in my apartment, my heat will come tomorrow, I think I can block off part of the flat for you for you. Would this be fine with you?" You respond diplomatically.   
  
"Yeah, that would be great, thank you." Steve ducked his head in appreciation.    
  
As you head back to the showers in the Gym's locker room, you catch another whiff Steve's scent, and it makes you even wetter than you already are. 

This fact terrifies you because the thought of someone having that much control, over you nonetheless, is making you want to be burn and raze the world. 

As this happened Steve picked up on the rising levels of loving, heat, and rut pheromones, which just made him hornier than he already was, ready to just jump and have you on the gym floor. But thanks to the cameras and his self-control, you both made it to the locker room door.   
  
After you get into the girls, thankfully soundproofed, section of the locker room, you need a shower badly. 

After all of this excitement, you take a deep breath and a hot shower to wash your stench off so you hopefully won't rile Steve up even more.   
  
After you get out you put on a scent suppressor, that smells of vanilla. Then you get dressed in a skull-candy tank and a pair of dark-wash, Denizen jeans.   
  
Then you put your makeup on and apply another layer of suppressors. The bathroom smelled like an omega once you were done but it was worth it, to keep Steve happy and in the safer pre-rut phase.   
  
When you got out to the gym you sat on one of the benches in the relaxing part of the gym and got on your phone and start surfing the Internet.   
  
You found Steve's favorite apple pie shop a few weeks ago and ordered two pies to be picked up later. 

Then you got out your sketchbooks and started to finish your city sketches. It was a collection to sell you had already decided. That was another thing you and Steve had in common, you were both avid art lovers and creators.   
  
Just when you just finished the shadows of the first piece, you heard someone clear their throat. You looked up and there was Steve smiling fondly and crookedly at you. 

Then he winked and you thought there was a chance he might have smelled you earlier.

  
"Shall we get going, ma'am?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, I have to stop to get something," You start as you walk to your car. 

"We are stopping at the Pie Corner to pick up my pies" You reply to his outstretched arm.   
  
Then you get out to the parking garage stop and get into your corvette. 

Your car was a 67 Stingray, stick shift, with crank down windows. Six gears, a deep navy blue with two white stripes. You have a 2016 Stingray, but you have a sense of vintage classic so you drive the 67 a lot more.   
  
He just stops and stares for a few moments, then gets in.   
  
"You have this beauty hiding, and you never told me?" He asked in mock seriousness.   
  
"Yes, do you like the modern ones more?" You answered him, a hint of underlying sass laced through your question.   
  
"No, of course not." He told you.   
  
As you were driving back to the tower, Steve asked some questions about you and your preferences.    
  


“I noticed you always seem to have a hand on your ears, why?” He joined his fingers with yours across the console.

"I'm hearing impaired. I wear surgically implanted hearing aids, that's yet another thing HYDRA did to me. I was dependant on them to put them in and take them out. Tony put this pair in and I have had no problems. It’s also why I am really good friends with Clint." You informed him.   
  
"I'm sorry that had to happen to you, at all, but I won't hurt you or go any closer to them then you want me to.” He reassures you that he will respect your boundaries.   
  
As you approached the tower, you chatted animatedly.   
  
You got to your designated parking spot and got out of the car and headed up to your apartment which was already split thanks to JARVIS. You showed Steve around the flat and told him to meet you downstairs for one last meal before the hormones kick in.   
  
You showered and slipped into your lingerie, your skinny jeans, and a muscle tee. As you finished up, you hear Steve leave the flat and head to the community kitchen.   
  
You got done and went down to cook a chicken pot pie.While you're cooking Steve came up behind you and hugged you tightly. He let you work for a few moments before turning you around so you are facing him.   
  
"What was that for? I was in the middle of making a chicken pot pie. We need to eat." You said to him, your voice laced with frustration.   
  
"But I need to do this more" He told you sincerely before burying his face in your neck and pressing his lips to your skin. Slowly a hot wet trail started up your neck.   
  
"What..." You started to speak before you were interrupted by his lips moving slowly across yours. You melted as he put his hand on your back and the other grabbed one of your hands and pushed it up the wall over your head. 

A moan left your through and flowed against his lips as your free hand slided over his cheek and his upper torso. You tilted your head and at this angle your lips are perfectly aligned and moving in sync.   
  
This was your first major kiss together. As Steve started to moan, you stopped, out of breath, and went back to cooking. And by doing this you effectively stopped each other from tearing your clothes off. You finished mixing the pie filling, you put it in the oven then set a timer for it.   
  
Now that you're done, you turn around to face Steve who appears embarrassed because he kissed you. You walked over to him and started to scent him. He relaxed into your soothing touch and the scent emitting from your pores.   
  
Then he tilted your head up and kissed you so gently that it made your toes curl. Then you take advantage of his shock and gently tug his lower lip with your teeth to make it a bit more heated.   
  
It worked. Steve was moaning and it went straight to your core. Then he slipped his hands under your shirt and felt all of your scars on your stomach and your back.   
  
"You're so strong and beautiful, I've never met anyone like you." He whispered in your ear.   
  
You tensed up then relaxed because it's only him. He won't hurt you. You know you can control this situation.    
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally bond and Steve becomes Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bending both science and biology here. Bear with me 😂

It's been three days and you have finally come to terms with the bond.   
  
You say, while hiding in the shower, "Heat protocol 121314, initiate."   
  
You hear the click as the wall locks into its place in the ceiling, nothing is between you and Steve. You finish your shower and find Steve rolling around in your Nest after scent marking it.   
  
You come out fully dressed. Steve is still dressed in his jeans and boxers.   
  
"Hey, I can smell you from here, (y/n). What the hell are you doing to me?" Steve says excitedly.   
  
"Things." You replied mysteriously to him.   
  
Then you crouch and crawl over to the bed and await his command.   
  
"Get on the bed, belly up, (Y/n)." He growls at you.   
  
You purr happily and do as he says. You are just getting settled in the bed, on top of the sheets, when he was suddenly next to you on the bed. Then he is covering you up with his body. He's leaning on his elbows, so he's not crushing you. Then he dominates your mouth in a loving but hungry kiss.   
  
You both sit up and you end up in his lap. He takes your shirt off and kisses the bonding gland on your collarbone.   
  
"White, white, white." You say suddenly. Steve stops quickly, and kisses you gently.   
  
"Blue, I'm good." You say after you settle down. "I want to bond with you, so much."   
  
"I want that as well as everything you want to give me. I am in love with you.” He suckled a dark mark onto your skin. 

“I will never leave you unless there is no other way. I will protect you with my last breath." He says in a loving growl.   
  
"Yes, Steve right there, please."You moan as he gently nips your bonding gland, and peppers kisses down the valley of your breasts and grinds up against you. 

He slides his hands down your back and over your hips.   
  
"May I?" He asks you carefully.   
  
"Yes, get on with it!" You nearly yell at him your hips moving of their own accord.   
  
He slips your skinny jeans down so slowly that you just know he's into strip teasing.   
  
After he throws the jeans on the floor somewhere he takes your socks off and slips his hands up your thighs toward where you felt the heat radiating from. His fingers brushed the fabric of your panties and felt the slick gathered there.   
  
"Is it all for me? All this slick? You are sooooo wet. My Omega. Mine." He drawled at you with that sexy Brooklyn accent. At the moment you hear the accent more slick rolls out of you.   
  
"Too many clothes." You say as you tug on his belt. He slides his pants off and they end up on the floor. "Ohhhhh, my Alpha, I need you now.   
  
"You'll get me, but I need to know if you taste as good as you smell. Take off those." He says as he points at your bra and panties. You do as he says but whine and grumble the entire time your skin isn’t in contact with his.   
  
He presses kisses down your neck and chest. He gets to your breasts and takes the left one into his mouth and suckles it like it's the end of the world. When he let's it go it makes a popping noise. Then he does the same to the right one and leaves hickeys all down your neck, arms, breasts, and stomach, until he reaches your centre.   
  
Once he is there he slides a finger over the slick and then lick said finger clean. "Mmmmmmm. You do taste as good as you smell. My Omega."   
  
Then his head disappears as he eats you out like a lollipop. He starts slow with long drawing licks, then every few strokes he sucks your bundle of nerves. As he does this you become wetter, finally he slowly slides his tongue into your silky smooth heat. 

He circulates between thrusting with his tongue, suckling your bundle of nerves, and licking slow, deliberate stripes up and down you. 

His actions send you spiraling higher and higher in to bliss. Into pleasure, and you feel the heat coiling in the lowest part of your stomach. "Come for me, babe." The growl comes against your sensitive skin.   
  
After he says it you come so hard you black out from it.

  
You moan and, clench up then tumble over the edge of pleasure. You feel as though you are having five or six pent up orgasms all at once.   
  
That's when you realize that Steve has complete power over you. He works you through the feelings then comes back up to kiss you thoroughly. You think the taste of you combined with a taste that is distinctly Steve, is sexy.   
  
"Are you ok?" He asks you.   
  
"Yeah, I never scream. You have me in the palm of your hands." You answer him. You slip his boxers off.   
  
"Mmmmhhh, Calvin Klein, still America's best man." You think to yourself, after he has been bared for you. You pump him a few times and that's when you realize just how large he is.   
  
He takes an extra few minutes bringing you to another orgasm to finger you open.   
  
Then you snap at him, "Come on, I'm ready. I'm on two types of control so we can bare back it, need you." Your fingers scrabble down his back digging in for purchase.    
  
"Yes, ma'am." He says in response to your statement.   
  
He pumps himself and rubs on some of your slick. 

Then he gently pushes himself into you. You groan at the stretch. He reaches your wall. Then quickly thrusts forward to break it then you both are moaning as he bottoms out in you. "I love you." His voice is filled with reverence.   
  
He starts thrusting slowing down his strokes so that you both can feel every inch of each other. You arch up into him, and scratch red lines into his back as he rocks into you.   
  
He mouths at your neck and bonding glands, you come again quickly, and he works you through it. He rubs his hands all over you sometimes leaving little scratches. The tingling pain sends shots of pleasure through you.   
  
He kisses you, sometimes slow and soft, sometimes hard and needy. He leaves hickeys all down your neck and shoulders. You come again, and in return his knot starts to swell. To punctuate each thrust it catches on your walls. After a short while he mouths at your bonding gland, then nips and finally bites, hard. As he bites the skin splits and his knot pops locking you Together. After you are locked together you bite his bonding gland, and the bond is complete. You both feel the rush of endorphins, as you feel the last piece click in to place inside you.   
  
"I feel like I'm on top of the world, I love you." You tell Steve.   
  
"I love you, too, baby." He kisses you, then lifts you up to lay in the bed next to you.   
  
"I'm willing to be your girlfriend, if you are going to give me more mind blowing orgasms like these." You say in a sarcastic tone," I want to be your girlfriend." to Steve.   
  
"You are my girlfriend, baby doll." He answers you.   
  
"Good, I figured as much, I love you." You tell him.   
  
You kiss him, then wrap your arms around his waist, and pull yourself flush to his torso. 

You place your head on his chest and his arms are around your shoulders. You hear the constant, steady thumping of His heart.

He feels like a space heater. You love that he is so cuddly, even when he is so large.   
  
"Hi." You say.   
  
"Hey." He says back.   
  
He pulls out of you, and you feel the extreme emptiness, but your heat will be over soon under his ministrations.   
  
Then you cuddle up needing the contact. 

Steve is the big spoon, and you are the little. You feel his contentedness, and happiness through your bond.   
  
  
You wake up the day after your heat is over and Steve is still asleep, so you stay wrapped up in his cage of arms. 

You watch him carefully, everything from the breaths in his chest, to the twitch that his nose has.   
  
He finally woke up, and glanced at you with hooded eyes. Bleary and soft from his deep slumber, he looks so happy. 

He gets up and you groan from the lost of heat. " I'm going to make breakfast, be right back, okay?..."   
  
"Yeah, just cold." You answered.   
  
After he is safely in the kitchen, you get up, and put on a pair of panties, a bra, and Steve's t-shirt. 

As you walk around your room you can feel the soreness in your muscles and the dull ache in your lower belly that tells you about the very satisfying last few days.

Then you get back in to the bed, and wait hungrily for you breakfast.   
  
"Hey, chocolate waffles and bacon coming through." You heard Steve yell at someone.   
  
"Okkk, I'm moving, geez." You heard Clint say to Steve.   
  
"Hey, can you make room on the bed for me to eat with you?"   
  
"Yeah, here." You said as you moved so you are basically sitting in between his legs and leaning on him.   
  
"Thank you, Baby." He said in his Captain America voice.   
  
"You're welcome.” You leaned into him comfortable with your role, at the moment.

“Then after breakfast we can take a shower and get you all cleaned up, my omega." He responded to you.   
  
You nodded a little bit too enthusiastically at the thought of him and the idea of a shower.   
  
"Dang, Steve, you know how to make a fantastic waffle. I will never be skinny again." You exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"Only, for you, my omega, my love, my light."

  
"Awwww, I love you too." Your skin heated in a deep blush.   
  
You finish your pancakes, and get out of the bed. On your way to the shower you shed Steve's shirt, strip teasing him, happily trying to tempt him. 

Then you bend over and push your panties down, and step out of them as you push the bathroom door open. You get into the bathroom and throw your bra out of the doorway and into Steve.   
  
"Minx, teasing omega minx." You heard Steve growl, before he was standing in the doorway, stinking up the whole place, like a slow burning wood fire.    
  
You stepped into the shower and left the door wide open, as an invitation for Steve. He took it and came in after you.   
  
"Mine, my omega, My (y/n), so beautiful, so deadly, too wonderful for this world. " He whispered into your ear, as he backed you up into the shower spray, and towards the wall.   
  
He hoisted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. You then leaned in and nipped his bond mark, which made him groan in bliss.   
  
"Can I wash you, omega?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
He put you down, and you turned around and leaned on your hands on the wall.

You arched your back and passed him the loofah. He found the scentless soap and lathered it up. 

He rubbed the knots out of your back and shoulders, and washed your hair. A gentle rumble rolled through your throat and rib cage at the feeling of his blunt nails scraping your scalp.   
  
After you were both clean, you hopped out of the shower. You slipped into Steve's shirt and threw pants on. 

Steve got dressed and held your hand as you prepared to walk out into the dangerous world, that you were ready to face with your mate by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and join the discord, a link between the writers and the readers, a place to give feedback and rant about the works we have read and loved or hated or everything in between!
> 
> https://discord.gg/k7y3uvqbAK


End file.
